


Off-Limits

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: dailyprompt, M/M, Write or Die 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam lives his delusional life and pines, until one day Kris slaps him in the face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Limits

**Author's Note:**

> **Author notes:** **Author notes:** Improved version of my [#3 Write or Die exercise](http://sacredporn.dreamwidth.org/8974.html). Inspired by the prompt [off-limits](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/184806.html) from [](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dailyprompt**](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/). Beta by the awesome [](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**deannawol**](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/) , all remaining mistakes are mine.

Ever since the first day they met, Adam had always thought of Kris as off-limits.

Telling himself that, repeatedly, is how he survives Kris' cock-teasing all these years.

In fact, he believes in his mantra so firmly that he had dismissed all of Kris' advances - as innocent as napping with his head in Adam's lap or as sinful as stroking Adam's thigh so high that his hand is an inch away from Adam's dick - simply as issues of personal boundaries. Kris is just an affectionate, cuddly, handsy guy, he tells himself.

He lives his delusional life and pines, until one day Kris slaps him in the face - with a hard dick.

"Um," Adam says.

"Enough. Shut the fuck up and suck me," Kris' face is bright red, but his tone is steady and determined.

Adam complies. And when Kris becomes a panting mess and demands that Adam fucks him, he complies to that too.

After, when they are lying in bed, hand in hand, Kris tells the ceiling, "all these years. We could have been fucking like bunnies." Then he turns to look at Adam, his stern face all flushed and sweaty, "how are you going to make it up to me, Lambert?"

Adam shows him, time and time again that night, what he will do to make up to Kris in the years to come.

The End


End file.
